Pensamientos en Solitario
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【Yukine/Drabbles】Cuando Yukine está solo, no puede evitar que su mente piense cosas sin importancia como un estupido color/ Odiaba estar sin compañia en esa oscura habitación mientras el estruendo de los rayos la iluminaba y le quitaba el sueño. [Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]
1. Verde

**¡Muy buenas a todos!**

 **Aqui presentandoles mi primer fanfic de Noragami *-***

 **Como reto de Iniciacion del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"**

 **No tengo idea de donde salió este Drabble ._.**

 **Espero no haberme pasado :'D**

 **Noragami pertenece a Adachi Toka©**

* * *

 **Verde**

 **.**

Sinceramente, no recordaba la última vez en la cual estuvo totalmente solo, la mayoría de las veces se la pasaba con Yato buscando empleos por una moneda de 5 Yen, o con Hiyori tomando clases personales de secundaria. Pero, precisamente ese día ella fue a una universidad a tomar el examen de admisión ya que pronto se graduaría de la preparatoria, luego tenemos a Yato quien dijo que tenía una reunión aburrida con los demás Dioses, él estaba feliz porque talvez estaba cerca de ser un Dios de la fortuna, pero Yukine pensaba que solo le llamarían la atención por seguir dando problemas en el mundo humano.

Suspiró y se recostó en el verde césped con ambas manos en su nuca y mirando el cielo azul. Yukine nunca prestaba mucha atención a los colores, ninguno le llamaba particularmente la atención, a veces por el aburrimiento su mente divagaba en cosas estúpidas como esas. Sintió la brisa en su cara moviendo su rubio cabello con suavidad, para luego sentarse de golpe por tener ganas de estornudar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, suerte que tenía su gorro azul con verde favorito, junto a su chaqueta verde bosque con el cuello esponjoso blanco acompañado de Naranja. Miró su ropa de vestir, ahora que lo pensaba, el color que más usaba para vestir era verde, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es su color favorito?

Ridículo.

Bufó molesto y se levantó del césped, era aburrido cuando nadie podía verlo cuando él tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, olvidaba las desventajas de ser un Tesoro Monje. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, extrañaba la compañía de Yato y de Hiyori, al menos con ellos nunca se aburría.

Estando dispuesto a irse, notó una cabellera larga y ondulada de un tono verdoso muy llamativo pasar con rapidez justo al frente de él, la chica parecía ser de su edad o un poco mayor teniendo en cuenta de que él estaba muerto y no iba a pasar de los 14 años físicamente, usaba el mismo uniforme de la preparatoria de Hiyori, por un breve segundo sus ojos se miraron todo como si pasara en cámara lenta.

Naranja y rojo se encontraron.

¿Cómo alguien común y corriente pudo verlo? Era la primera vez que algo como eso le pasaba. La chica andaba muy apurada, seguramente se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela, por lo cual se perdió de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tan rápido como apareció, no sin antes observar una hermosa sonrisa adornar su fino rostro níveo.

Por primera vez el verde le comenzó a interesar, y aunque posiblemente jamás sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse, nunca olvidaría esos verdes cabellos caer como un follaje salvaje en su espalda.

Sonrió un poco, colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, por el momento no le daría importancia, y seguiría su camino hasta la casa de Kofuku donde iba desde un principio pero se detuvo porque el camino en solitario se le hizo largo y tedioso.

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Rayos

**Noragami pertenece a Adachi Toka©**

* * *

 **Rayos**

 **.**

Un fuerte estruendo resonó en la habitación donde el joven trataba de dormir. Yukine abrió los parpados con brusquedad por tal impresión dada, aún recostado oía las insistentes gotas de lluvia golpear contra la ventana y como la oscura habitación era iluminada por el resplandor de otro rayo.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía asustado y desprotegido. Gracioso ¿verdad? Que alguien como él le tuviera miedo los rayos. ¿Podría las cosas volverse peor?

Y lo hicieron, porque él sabía que estaba prácticamente solo en la habitación de la casa de Hiyori, ella de seguro estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente, mientras que Yato posiblemente estaba con ella por molestarla. Siendo avisados de una futura tormenta por la chica, ella no permitiría que ambos pasaran frio en ese templo ajeno, por lo cual, por insistencia de la joven, fueron invitados a pasar la noche en su hogar.

Así fue como terminó ahí, solo, arropándose más y más con las finas sábanas blancas para cubrir su desprotegido cuerpo masculino. Con los rayos aún resonando dormir se le hacía imposible.

Odiaba los Rayos.

Odiaba sentirse débil.

Odiaba seguir pensando en su debilidad.

Otro rayo resonó más fuerte, su corazón se aceleró y tragó pesado sosteniendo con más fuerzas las sabanas que lo arropaban. Sea como sea, tendría que recuperar el sueño, no podía permitirse pasar una mala noche por una estúpida lluvia con relámpagos, cuando no eran muchas las veces que podía dormir cómodamente en una cama.

No supo cómo ni el cuándo, sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio, cayendo nuevamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Realmente no sabía si estaba soñando o no, pero se sentía cálido y protegido, haciendo que las pesadillas que recurrían su mente con insistencia y sin compasión, se transformará a un agradable sueño donde él, Yato y Hiyori tenían un bonito picnic como familia. Cuando la verdad del asunto era que, ellos dos por mero instinto ¿paternal, quizás? En medio de la noche entraron a la habitación de Yukine a acompañarlo en esa incomoda noche, siendo así los tres durmiendo en la misma cama como si se tratase de una linda familia, donde él era el hijo consentido y ellos los padres sobreprotectores.

Yukine odiaba los rayos, eso no se quedaría en duda, sin embargo, les agradecía que por su culpa compartiera esa calidez con Yato y Hiyori, las personas más importantes en su nueva oportunidad de vivir.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Listo, reto cumplido.**

 **Estoy segura que talvez sea lo último que escriba de Noragami, amo el anime, amo el Yatori y el KazuBisha pero no se porque no logro inspirarme para este fandom D':**

 **Debo decir, que mi personaje favorito es Yukine (seguida de Bishamonten) lo cual es raro, porque no soy partidaria de los "Shotas" como mi hermana menor, pero simplemente ese personaje me cautivo de una manera que jamas me lo espere, y lo amo :'D**

 **Tambien mi BROTP son ellos 3, tambien me interesa escribir de su relacion amistosa, pero nuevamente no tengo inspiración ;u;**

 **En fin Hasta aqui con el reto,** **espero que les haya gustado :'3**

 **Me dejan review *-***

 **Y Hasta la proxima owo**

 **Saludos ;3**


End file.
